Mein neues Leben
by Kitty04 3
Summary: MA


Ich, Kagome Taisho, bin seit 3 Jahren mit Sesshomaru Taisho, dem Chef von Taisho Industrys, verheiratet. Unser Zusammenleben, wenn man es so nennen konnte, war frei von Streit. Dies lag wahrscheinlich an der Tatsache, dass Sesshomaru entweder spät Abends nach Hause kam und dann schlief oder weiter arbeitete oder wenn er früher kam verschwand er meistens sofort in seinem `Ruheraum`, den er mir stremgstens verbot zu betreten, sonst würde er sich scheiden lassen. Ich sah ihn also kaum.

Als ich mich mit Sesshomaru verlobte, warnten meine Freunde und meine Familie mich, dass Sesshomaru nicht gut für mich wäre. Und damit hatten sie vielleicht auch recht, aber ich liebte ihn über alles und wenn es sein müsste würde ich töten, weil es ihn glücklich macht. Wegen der Meinungsverschiedenheit trennten sich unsere Wege und nun habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen.

Heute war unser dritter Jahrestag. Ich war gerade nach dem Einkaufen auf dem Weg nach Hause zurück, als ich sah wie eine schwarzhaarige Frau ins Haus von Sesshomaru und mir ging. Ich blieb still, denn ich wollte sehen, was passiert. Als die Tür sich schloss ging ich hin und sperrte leise auf. Ich hatte schon länger die Vermutung, dass Sesshomaru mich betrog. Das war seit ich einen mir unbekannten Bh in der Wäsche fand. Doch er meinte dieser gehöre mir. Ich würde mich nur nicht erinnern.

Dazu kam, dass wir nur selten Sex hatten und wenn, nur kurz ohne Vorspiel.

Ich ging in den Flur uns sah die Schwarzhaarige Frau in dem Ruheraum meines Mannes verschwinden. Da ich keinen Schlüssel im Loch drehen hörte, ging ich davon aus, dass noch offen war.

Ich beschloss due Einkäufe in die Küche zu bringen und anschließend würde ich es wagen. Ich würde in seinen Ruheraum sehen, denn wenn er mich wirklich betrog, machte es mir nichts aus, wenn er die Schwidungspapiere einreicht.

Ich ging wieder in den Flur und schlich zum Ruheraum. Vorsichtig drückte ich die Türklinke herunter. Es war offen. Ich öffnete einen Spalt breit die Tür, nur um sie geschockt weiter aufzustoßen.

Die Frau kniete die Hände über dem Kopf gefesselt vor Sesshomaru - beide nackt - und lutschte seinen Penis. Sesshomaru stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und sah mich deshalb nicht. Die Frau wollte von Sesshomaru ablassen, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, doch er zog ihren Kopf zurück. Als sie weiterhin versuchte von ihm wegzukommen schnauzte er sie an: "Was!" Sie ging von ihm runter und deutete mit dem Kopf auf mich.

Schließlich drehte Sesshomaru sich zu mir um. Kurz sah er mich an, dann sagte er: "Komm", zu mir und ging in den Flur. Vor Schock konnte ich nicht widersprechen, sondern ging ihm einfach nach. Er führte mich in die Küche und setzte sich lässig auf einen Hocker, so als hätte ich ihn gerade nicht erwischt wie er mich betrügt.

"Sesshomaru, was sollte das eben. Machst du das immer, wenn du in deinem Ruhezimmer bist?" "Ja", war seine kühle Antwort. Mir kamen die Tränen. Er hatte mir gerade gestanden, dass er mich ständig betrogen hatte ohne auch nur einen Funken Reue in der Stimme.

In Tränen versunken bemerkte ich nicht, was Sesshomaru tat. Erst als er Papier vor mich schob, blickte ich auf. Ich sah erst ihn an, dann das Papier, unfähig zu verstehen, was daraquf stand. "Die Scheidungspapiere", meinte Sesshomaru genervt.

Mein Herz zerbrach endgültig. Er hatte Scheidungspapiere besorgt. Heute, an unserem dritten Jahrestag. "Bin-bin ich dir wirklich so-so egal?", schluchzte ich. "Ja", meinte er nur kühl. "Wie lange? Wie lange betrügst du mich schon? Seit wann bin ich dir egal?", wollte ich wissen. Sesshomaru seuftzte: "Ich treffe mich schon seit vier Jahren mit Kagura. Schon immer." "Warum? Warum wolltest du mich dann heiraten?" "Es war nur, um die Firma zu übernehmen. Eine Bedingung dafür war, dass ich die Firma verliere, sollte ich nicht heiraten oder mich nach weniger als drei Jahren scheiden lassen."

Ich schluchzte und musste das erst mal verarbeiten. "Was hat diese Frau, was ich nicht habe", wollte ich wissen. Ich glaubte einfach nicht, dass es nur an der Firma lag. "Vieles." "Was genau?" "Zum Beispiel ist sie gehorsam. Hat die Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Ist unterwürfig. Spricht nicht so viel. Schreit nicht. Und ist gut für meine Befriedigung. Sie ist die geborene Sexsklavin."

"Dann mach mich auch zu deiner Sexsklavin", bat ich verzweifelt. Ich konnte nirgendwo hin. Ich hatte nur ihn. Vielleicht konnte er gefallen an mir finden. Er betrachtete mich skeptisch.

"Erkundige dich im Internet über BDSM, ich komme in einer Stunde zu dir. Mein Laptop ist im Wohnzimmer."

Ich tat wie er mir befahl und gab 'BDSM' in die Suchmaschine ein. Während ich mir verschiedene Seiten durchlas, fragte ich mich ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, ihn darum zu bitten. Aber ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit.

Nach einer Stunde kam Sesshomaru wie versprochen. Er legte mir ein Blatt auf deb Tisch. "Durchlesen", befahl er barsch. Ich las mir den Zettel durch. Es war ein Vertrag, dass ich zustimme für die nächsten drei Tage seine Sexsklavin zu sein und dass nichts davon gegen meinen Willen war. Für den Fall, dass Sesshomaru zu weit geht reicht es 'Safe' zu sagen. Dann würde Sesshomaru aufhören, andererfalls würde er sich strafbar machen.

"In drei Tagen kannst du dann entscheiden, ob du endfültig meine Sexsklavin sein willst", erklärte er mir. Ich nickte. Dann unterschrieb ich den Vertrag und Sesshomaru legte ihn in seinen Laptop.


End file.
